Bewitched Bewildered Beloved
by Nox-xxx
Summary: Hermione and Draco are back for their last year at Hogwarts, and odd set of dreams, a hidden past and death change their lives forever. *Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1: And So The Sorting Begins

_Hey Everybody, I didn't quite like where my story was going so I decided to resubmit it with all the changes. You will notice that most of it is the same with some minor changes._

_On a second note for any of you who haven't read my story, it takes place in Hermione and Draco's seventh year, and events from the sixth and seventh book have not happened._

_I hope you enjoy:  
_

**Chapter One: And So The Sorting Begins  
**

Hermione Granger stepped onto platform 9 3/4 with a bounce in her step. She was looking forward to seeing all her friends, not to mention going back to Hogwarts her true home. She turned around to see her parents with tears in their eyes. "Aww come on you guys I'll see you at Christmas,"said Hermione.

"We know dear, it's just you've grown up so much. We couldn't have asked for a better daughter," said her father.

"He's right you know," said her mother, "you went from our precious baby girl, to a beautiful and accomplished young woman."

"Thanks you guys," said Hermione now with tears brimming in her own eyes, hugging her mother and father good bye.

"We love you," said her parents in unison.

"I love you too!" said Hermione as she headed towards the train, however before she made it was ambushed by a blur of red.

"Hermione!" squealed Ginny as she tackled the surprised brunette in a hug. Pulling away she asked "How are you?"

"Great, now that I can breathe again," joked Hermione.

"Oh sorry," Said Ginny though she didn't really mean it.

"It's alright, how was your summer?" asked Hermione.

"Great though I'll be glad to be getting away from those two," said Ginny as she pointed to Harry and Ron who were standing a few feet away. "All they ever talk about is quiditch, now don't get me wrong quiditch is a great sport but a girl can only take so much of it," said Ginny.

"I know Ginny, I know exactly what you mean. Boys and their quiditch," said Hermione.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about us now would you," said Harry as he and Ron approached the girls.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, "now why would we be talking about you buffoons?"

"Buffoons! Where?" said Ron.

"Over there,"said Ginny pointing towards Ron and Harry. Ron turned around eagerly, but saw nothing.

"Where? I don't see any monkeys I think your being delusional Hermione," said Ron. But Ginny, Hermione and Harry were already turning red from attempting to hold in their laughter, Ron staring at them as if they had horns growing out of their heads. Hermione couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, soon followed by Harry and Ginny.

"Seriously, whats so bloody funny?" asked Ron.

"I cannot believe I'm related to you Ronald, your so,"said Ginny before she was interrupted by Ron.

"I'm what? Stupid," said Ron angrily.

"that too," said Hermione, "but I think she was going to say something more along the lines of gullible."

"I am not gullible," said Ron turning as red as his hair.

"I find that hard to believe," said Ginny.

"Hmmmph," said Ron as he stormed onto the train. Leaving Hermione, Ginny and Harry trying to control their laughter.

* * *

Draco had been watching the golden trio and the weaslette teasing the weasel. Draco was surprised to find himself chuckling. _Granger actually has a sense of humor, _he thought. Then Draco felt an odd sensation, it was a pang of jealousy. For a moment he wished he could have proper friends, people who you could joke around with, tell your secrets without a worry or a care, a shoulder to cry on, even though Malfoys don't cry he thought wistfully as his father's voice drifted into his head.

"You are a Malfoy Draco, you do not have friends. Only enemies and followers. Malfoys do not need friends, they weaken you, they distroy you, and most of all Malfoys do not cry."

"Malfoys do not cry," his father had drilled it into him since the day he had turned two. It was customary in pure blood upper class wizard families for a child to be raised by it's mother, and or nanny till they were two years of age. After that the father began educating the child. In most dark wizarding families the mother had no say in the child's education and had as little contact with the child as possible to ensure the child knew who the master of the house, and to prevent the child from developing a natural attachment, which would weaken them, no friends, no family, just enemies and followers.

Draco stole one more glance at the golden trio, and then slammed the blinds shut. _Friends are only a weakness_ he thought to himself, but deep down he couldn't hide the desire to have friendship.

* * *

Ron stormed down the train looking for an empty compartment. "Not even gonna say hello to us Ron?" said Dean as Ron passed their compartment. Ron jumped and turned around. "Oh hey guys," said Ron

"Whats up with you man?" asked Seamus.

"My friends are being jerks that's all," said Ron his ears turning red.

"Oh, that sucks mate, wanna play a game of exploding snap?" said Dean knowing that Ron was probably just over reacting.

"Sure why not," said Ron. Dean and Seamus looked at each other knowingly Hermione and Harry would thank them for this later. Ron had always been known for holding pointless grudges letting his temper getting the best of him most of the time.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ginny had finally stopped laughing as they boarded the train. " Hey do you think Ron will forgive us before we get to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione levitating her trunk behind her. "Not likely, it's pity cause it is our last train ride to Hogwarts after all," said Harry.

"Well good luck, you'll definitely need it with him, but I'm off to see Luna," said Ginny.

"Thanks Gin we definitely will need it but I'm off to meet the head boy sorry Harry," Said Hermione.

"No problem, wait up Ginny," said Harry as he chased after her.

Hermione smiled, and then turned and headed to the front of the train occasionally stopping to say hello to her classmates, it seemed to take forever to reach the heads compartment, but there she was, she took a deep breath and opened the door letting herself in.

"MALFOY," she screamed.

"Good afternoon to you too Granger," said Draco slightly annoyed, he had expected this reaction but not the ringing in his ears.

"What the hell? Who in their right mind would make you head boy?"said Hermione.

"Apparently Dumbledore," said Draco smirking at her.

Hermione just remained silent still trying to over come the shock. _I have to share a dormitory with this bloody git, hes gonna make my life a living hell! How could Dumbledore do this to me?_ Hermione thought while Draco continued to smirk. _I wish I could slap that bloddy smirk off his face for good. _"So shall we begin the meeting?" she said calmly. Draco nodded in agreement before leading the way out of the compartment. Once they were in the hallway Hermione stopped Draco. "Oh and one thing can we please keep the arguments to a minimum, we are after all supposed to be setting a good example," said Hermione seriously.

"Whatever you say mother," said Draco. Hermione was about to repent but instead decided to slam the door in his face instead. Draco smirked _Is that all you've got Granger?_ He then let himself into the prefects compartment, and whispered in Hermione's ear "Where are your manners Granger?" as he passed by her and took a seat. Hermione flinched, anger shining in her eyes, she remained silent. "Good afternoon prefects old and new, welcome back to Hogwarts," Hermione said pausing to look at all of them, " the head boy and I would like to review the responsibilities and privileges you now have."

"I think its pretty self explanatory Granger we don't need an hour long lecture, just give us our patrol schedules already so we can enjoy the rest of the train ride already," said a Slytherin

Hermione was about to take points away when Draco spoke. "That's no way to speak to the head girl even if she is a mudblood, she's above you now and there's nothing you can do about it Nott" sneered Malfoy. _Holy shit did I just stand up for the mudblood?_

Hermione was also in shock._ Why did he just stand up for me?_ But she quickly got over it and continued on with her speech. When the meeting was over she dismissed the prefects and Draco handed out the schedules. They were just about to leave when they heard something tapping on the window. They both turned around and saw an owl flapping desperately trying to keep up with the train. Hermione quickly went over to the window and let it in. She took the letter from the owls beak and turned it over, in elegant silver swirls there was one word Draco. "It's for you Malfoy," said Hermione as she handed it to him on her way out accidentally brushing his hand shocked at how cold his hand was, _just as cold as his stone heart_, she thought closing the compartment door behind her leaving Draco to the letter.

Hermione was on her way to visit her friends when she ran into the new muggle studies teacher. "Aah Ms. Granger I presume," said the professor his eyes flicking back to her face. Hermione looked at him quite confused, "excuse me? But how did you know my name sir?" asked Hermione.

"I saw your badge Ms. Granger, I am delighted to make your acquaintance but I do believe you are to remain in the heads compartment for the remainder of the journey are you not?" said the proffessor.

" I was just on my way to the bathroom sir," said Hermione still very confused with the man in front of her. _What a strange man, he acts as if he was from the 18th century or something._

"Off you go then Ms. Granger, Goody day," said the professor.

"Good day," said Hermione as she turned and headed towards the washrooms. _I am glad I dropped that subject last year, that is one strange little man._ She stopped quickly to say hello to Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville before heading back to the heads compartment _could this train ride get any worse?_

* * *

"It's for you Malfoy," she said passing him the letter, he immediately recognized the handwriting barely even noticing as Hermione's hand brushed his own. Once she closed the door he immediately ripped it open.

_Dear Draco,_

_ My dear I am so sorry I was not able to see you off this morning, Christmas seems so far away but I will count the days before I see you again. Please do not worry about me sweetie I promise you I will be alright, but as your father will be home soon I must keep this short. Please do one thing for me this year, listen to your heart, your father has taught you many things that may prohibit you from being truly happy, and your happiness is the only thing that truly matters to me now._

_Love Mom._

Draco felt tears welling up in his eyes but quickly forced them away. _Malfoys do not cry._ He then put the letter in his pocket and went back to the heads compartment. After his mother's letter was safely stowed in his trunk, Draco sat in the seat closest to the window staring out at the blur of the constantly changing scenery. Thinking about his mothers letter. In a couple of minutes he was completely zoned out until the door to the compartment opened suddenly causing Draco to jump. "What are you doing here?" said Draco in an annoyed tone.

"Heads are supposed to spend the train ride bonding and seeing as the new muggle studies professor is on the train I thought it best to stay here," said Hermione calmly. "Whats wrong Malfoy," Hermione said in mock concern, "did I disturb your day dreaming about Parkinson

"I wasn't day dreaming about bloody Parkinson, that's just sick," said Draco now raising his voice.

"Then what were you daydreaming about Malfoy," said Hermione delighted that she had struck a nerve.

"None of your god damn business," said Draco practically yelling.

"Defensive are we? You can't deny you two would make a perfect couple," said Hermione calmly.

"I was not fucking daydreaming about Parkinson, and no we would not make a perfect couple, it's non of your business and I wasn't bloody daydreaming I was thinking, now leave me alone and go read one of your precious books," yelled Draco. He then turned and stared out the window again silently daring Hermione to make a comeback._ Whats his problem, _she thought before she took out her ipod and she too stared out the window lost in thought. _Why does she have to be so god damn nosy? It's not any of her business who or what I am thinking about...And where did that come from? I wasn't daydreaming, and especially not about Pansy bloody Parkinson. Who in their right mind would fantasize about her. Seriously? Least of all me. I mean she's my best friend...or well at least she used to be until, until she wanted more. She used to be like a sister to me. But now it's different. And I just wish it could go back to the way it was, _thought Draco. He looked up and saw Hermione humming to her music staring out the window and for the first time he realized how much she had changed over the summer. And what surprised him even more was he liked the change_, she looks good...wait what?_

_

* * *

_The Great Hall was bustling with hungry students eager for the feast to begin. "Hey Hermione, how was the train ride," said Ginny to Hermione as she sat down.

"It was surprisingly tolerable we just ignored each other the entire time," said Hermione, "I just listened to my ipod the entire time."

"Oh that weird thing that plays music in your ears, you have no idea how much dad wants one of those things," said Ginny.

"I'll send him one for Christmas then," said Hermione smiling. Then the doors to the Great Hall opened once again revealing Professor McGonagal leading the first years in. Everyone went silent. The first years were walking nervously with wobbly knees and butterflies in their stomachs trying to take in everything happening in the Great Hall. Hermione smiled remembering when she got sorted into Gryffindor.

"The sorting ceremony is quite simple, you do not have to battle any trolls as I am sure some of you have been told, nor show your magical abilities you will simply put on this hat when I call your name," said McGonagal as she pulled out the three legged stool and began call names.

The sorting ceremony had been quite a success for Gryffindor who had gained 13 new students where as Slytherin had only gained 8. "Attention," Dumbledore's voice rumbled through the Great Hall. "I have a couple start of term notices I would like to go over. Mr. Filch has added some new items to the forbidden list, quite a few weasley products I believe," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "If you wish to see the list it is posted in his office. We have a few changes in staff this year, Professor Bannon will be taking over the muggle studies position and Professor Kallima who will be taking over the position of defense against the dark arts. I would also like to introduce to you this years Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger," said Dumbledore as he waited for the applause to go down, "and on a final note I would like to welcome the new students I hope you all have a wonderful year and of course welcome back all the returning students, let the feast begin," said Dumbledore as the food magically appeared shocking all the first years.


	2. Chapter 2: Dawning

**Chapter Two: Dawning  
**

No matter how many times Hermione had seen the food magically appear at the start of term banquet, it always seemed to pleasantly surprise her. She looked up and giggled at all the astonished first years staring at the plates in front of them. _Wait till they see the ghosts_ she thought as she licked her lips and began piling food on her plate. Hermione had always been one of those girls who could eat and eat and never put on a pound. Her relatives always joked that she had a bottom less pit for a stomach. Four courses and dessert later Hermione had given Ron a run for his money and was now pleasantly full and extremely excited to see her new dorm...even if she had to share it with Malfoy.

Students began to file out of the Great Hall, drowsy and wanting to reach their dorms as fast as their lead filled legs could carry them. Hermione said her goodnights and headed up to the front of the Great Hall where Draco and Dumbledore were waiting for her. "Good Evening Ms. Granger, I trust you had a good summer," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes I did Headmaster," said Hermione smiling.

"Shall we proceed to your dormitory then," said Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione and Draco nodded and followed the Headmaster out of the Hall up staircases, through secret portraits, down staircases, and through trap doors before finally stopping abruptly in front of a portrait of a maiden and unicorn."Wasn't that fun now there are many much shorter paths to get to your dormitory which I am sure you will discover in due time, but for now I will leave the rest for you, the password for your dormitory is dawning," said Dumbledore with the twinkle in his eye again. He then turned swiftly on his heel leaving the heads standing in front of the portrait. "Dawning," said Draco impatiently. "Why yes it is," said the maiden as the two heads entered their common room confused.

Hermione had no idea where to go first it all seemed so perfect. The common room was decorated in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors though it strangely did not look like Christmas the way it had been tastefully done. There was a full roaring fire along with a couple of coached and a shiny mahogany coffee table. Two staircases leading upstairs curved in towards one another creating a half circle. In the middle of the stairs was an archway that lead to a kitchenette which in turn had two doors one on either side leading off into even more rooms. Hermione had no idea where to go first. She finally decided to look at her room barely able to keep her mouth from gaping in awe.

When she opened the door to her room she couldn't help but smile everything seemed so perfect. She had a queen sized bed with baby blue comforters a big desk with her macbook sitting right there _wait what is my computer doing here? Muggle technology doesn't even work on Hogwarts grounds, _thought Hermione as she walked closer to the desk. She then saw a not from Dumbledore.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I have decided to give you another comfort as head girl by allowing you to use technology in your room. I hear muggles are quite fond of their computers, and not without good reason they do seem to be quite handy. _

_-Professor Dumbledore _

Hermione smiled_, _it was true she did miss her computer and her ipod while she was at Hogwarts. Now she would be able to simply email her parents whenever she wanted to talk to them it was much more efficient than sending owls back and forth. She then went back to exploring her room. She found that she now had a walk in closet as well as a balcony with a wonderful view of the lake. _One door left_ she thought as she went to open the third door and found a very pristine and clean bathroom with a bath tub the size of a swimming pool, a shower that could fit at least three people and a very long counter with two sinks accompanied by a huge mirror. She then noticed a door on the other side of the room. _Oh no, please no, please don't tell me I have to share a bathroom even one so big as this with him, _thought Hermione and as if on que Draco opened the door. "You have got to be kidding me," said Draco, "I refuse to share a bathroom with you."

"You think I like this any better?" said Hermione before she walked back into her room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Draco went back to his room slamming the door behind him. Over all the dormitory was pretty nice, but nothing worth gawking over. He went to check his trunk to find all of his clothes had already been put into his closet all that remained were his personal items. Once he was finished putting everything away he headed down to the common room to relax. Staring into the fire he began thinking once more of the letter his mother had sent him. He was so deep in thought he did not notice Hermione come down stairs to explore the rest of their dormitory. She grabbed a cookie from the kitchenette and then went into the room on the right finding herself in a room with many portraits. Four big ones on the back wall stood out the most each was portrait of one of the founders themselves. _I wonder_, thought Hermione as she went up to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and said"Gilly Weed"

"Why yes you are the smartest witch of your age," before opening and revealing the Gryffindor common room. Hermione spotted Ginny immediately and snuck up behind her. "Boo," she said into Ginny's ear causing her to jump, she whipped her head around and began laughing when she saw Hermione. "You got me good, where did you come from I didn't see you come through the portrait hole," said Ginny smiling but also giving Hermione a questioning look.

"I didn't," said Hermione smiling mischievously.

"What?" said Ginny

"There are more ways than one to get into the common room, but I have to go to bed now," said Hermione sticking out her tongue at Ginny before turning on her heel and quickly disapearing through a portrait before Ginny could even said a word.

Hermione came through the portrait giggling, and headed up to the bathroom to take a relaxing bubble bath before heading to bed.

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Can Play At This Game

**Chapter Three: Two Can Play At This Game  
**

Hermione found herself sitting in a foreign and dark room, she felt around for her wand but could not find it anywhere. She got up slowly feeling slightly vulnerable and turned around, she jumped as she saw another figure. Her heart was beating frantically as she took another look and realized she was merely looking at her reflection. Laughing quietly at herself, she stared in wonder, dare she say it she looked beautiful. For once in her life time. With feminine delight she twirled in the elegant dress. Stopping yet again to look at her reflection. She now examined the dress more closely. On it she saw a maiden and a unicorn subtly embroidered in a faint gold. _What an odd pattern_, she thought as she traced the blood red fabric with her finger.

* * *

Draco woke with the sun beaming down on him. He leaned over and grabbed his gold watch which read 7:13 a.m. _Better get up_, thought Draco as he stretched and got out of bed. As he got into the shower he began thinking about the dream he'd had the night before, It hadn't made any sense, but really it had been a nice brake from all the nightmares he'd been having lately, yet he couldn't help but dwell on it, _It's just a stupid dream, who cares?_ he thought, trying to convince himself.

Draco spent the rest of his shower thinking about the up and coming year, but then as he got dressed his mind began to wander again. Trying to distract himself he began to think of all the ways he could make Hermione's year a living hell but he just couldn't bring himself to it, his mind was still in dreamland. Which would explain why his pants were on backwards and he had missed two buttons on his shirt. Cursing he quickly righted his clothing and headed to downstairs to the kitchenette.

* * *

"Beep""Beep" Hermione gasped, her hand automatically reached for her alarm, while her mind caught up, _That was only a dream, _thought Hermione in disbelief, _It felt so real._ Slightly disappointed, Hermione to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water enveloped her body and she let her mind wander back to the dream. When she got out of the shower Hermione went to the mirror, she was no longer a bushy beaver toothed little girl over the past few years her features had become elegantly refined, something she had never really noticed she had been to busy with her school work, but what she had noticed was her hair was no longer an un tamable mess atop her head, but a mass of curls cascading down her back. She left the bathroom smiling and quickly put on her clothes, then she did something she never did, she pulled out her make up case, a present from her aunt and began applying make up. "Say good bye to the bushy beaver," she said to her self.

Now Hermione did not over do her make up, not in the slightest, a little mascara and eyeliner with a neutral eye shadow, but it sure did get her some attention when she entered the Great Hall. "Hey Hermione," said Ginny giggling at her friends slight blush, "I see you have discovered make up, it looks good!" Hermione smiled, "really I wasn't sure, is it too much?" she asked nervously.

"No not at all hun, why are you so darn good at everything, your even a natural with make up, it's not fair," said Ginny

"I can assure you I am not good at everything," said Hermione who was still feeling a bit uncomfortable, _maybe this make up thing was a bad idea._

"Oh really," said Ginny

"I'm not good with boys or relationships," Hermione blurted out as she blushed once again.

"Not good with relationships," said Ginny in disbelief, "Your first boyfriend was Victor Krum, a famous quiditch player! And how can you not be good with boys look at who your two best friends are. Oh yah and Hermione in case you didn't notice you're already turning heads,"

Hermione didn't know whether she wanted to smile or go run and hide in her dorm. She had always wanted attention, but at the same time was extremely self conscious afraid of getting to much attention, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was always afraid of what people thought.

Ginny on the other hand was extremely happy for Hermione, she was glad she wasn't hiding behind her books anymore. But she was also wondering if she had been the only person to notice how much Hermione had changed over the summer. Her features more refined, her skin more porcelain, and her hair no longer a big frizzy mess. Probably nobody noticed because they thought she was still just a bookworm to them, well not anymore, Ginny thought. She looked up to see Hermione examining her timetable.

"So how do you like your new dorm with it's secret passage ways?" asked Ginny

"It's absolutely wonderful, you should see my room! I just wish I didn't have to share it with Malfoy, I mean we even have to share a bathroom," said Hermione.

"That's so horrible! I bet he's a bathroom hog, he's so vain," said Ginny

"I wouldn't know I got up before him luckily," said Hermione, "wheres Harry and Ron I'm surprised they've managed this long without food in their bellies," this made Ginny laugh, it was so true though. "I'm sure they'll be here any minute, they're just not used to getting up so early, they slept in till nearly eleven everyday," said Ginny.

"We did not," Harry protested startling the girls as he and Ron sat down across from them both looking extremely tired.

"Well aren't you all sunshine and rainbows this morning," said Hermione.

Ron just glared at her and began stuffing his face.

* * *

Draco was a surprisingly good cook, a natural in fact. Paying more attention to his cooking than he did to his clothes he was able to make breakfast with out anymore mishaps. He ate his breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon and toast very slowly, by the time he had finished it was almost time for classes to start so he grabbed his bag and began heading to Herbology which had been his first class the year before. It was a wonderful day out, the sun was shining with a refreshing cool breeze he could stay outside all day if he had the choice. He was almost at the door of the first green house when he realized he still needed his timetable. _Bloody hell whats wrong with me this morning, _as he turned on his heel and began walking briskly to the Great Hall. "There you are Mr. Malfoy, Ive been looking all over for you," said Professor Snape impatiently.

"Sorry Professor, I got up late this morning," was the first excuse that came to his head.

"Do be more careful next time, I do not want to cover up for your tardiness again, now hurry off to Transfiguration before Mcgonagal docks you points, I can't let Gryffindor win again," said Snape angrily as he turned and headed to the Dungeons.

_Somebodies in a fowl mood this morning_, thought Draco as he began walking to Transfiguration, which he noticed was unfortunately with all the Gryffindors._ Joy,_ he thought waltzing into class as the bell rang. He took the only available seat which was in the back right behind the golden trio. Professor McGonagal glared at him, though did not take any points before she began her speech, which lasted the duration of the class. How ever before she let them go she assigned them a three foot loong essay to summarize the key elements of the past years curriculum due first thing Wednesday rest of the day continued in a similar fashion, and the seventh years found themselves with a mountain of homework, yet their brains full of fluff, knowledge from their past years eluding them.

* * *

Hermione headed to the Great Hall tuning out Harry and Ron's moaning and groaning about Professors Binns. She quickly sat herself down across from Ginny, piling her plate up quickly and eating even faster.

"Woah slow down there, you're making Ron look bad the way your packing that food away! It's not gonna magically disappear!" said Ginny.

"I want to get to the library so I can start my Transfiguration and Herbology essays," said Hermione in between mouth fulls and in less than five minutes she was gone.

"Same old Hermione, hey?" said Ron.

"Yep, the library is her second home," said Harry.

Yet Hermione was in and out of the library in a flash, she was a girl on a mission, she had checked out all the books she needed and headed back to her common room deciding to go through the Gryffindor common room since she still wasn't quite sure how to get to their dormitory. She went up to her room cleared her desk, turned on her ipod speakers and began working. Half an hour into her homework Manic Monday came on and she just couldn't help but sing along, it totally described her day, it was so nice to be able to listen to her ipod again.

* * *

Draco grumpily stomped up to his common room, he had the worst day ever, or so it would seem at the time. He had a horrible morning in general listening to his teachers ramble on, and then he had double history in the afternoon, where he had received a detention for his snide remark. Not really feeling like eating he decided to start on his homework now, and get something from their kitchenette later. He went up to his room and began on his Transfiguration essay. His stomach complaining constantly, but he ignored it, 2 and a half hours later he was on his last essay, by the time he finished he realized it already 8:00. He was half way to his door when his stomach let out its worst rumble yet, _okay, okay I'm going already, _he thought, but when he reached the kitchen he found he wasn't the only one getting a late dinner.

Hermione looked up when she heard Draco's footsteps. She had been enjoying a London fog and a late night read. _Malfoy,_ she thought. "What are you doing here? asked Hermione, in a a slightly annoyed tone she had been enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Getting something to eat what else would I be doing here, it's not as if you own the place," said Draco and he opened the fridge.

"That's rich coming from you, you walk around as if you own the entire school," said Hermione gathering up her book and her drink and leaving the kitchen. Draco just smirked and began preparing his dinner, _It's so easy to get under her skin._

At 8:30 Hermione came back down stairs rinsing her mug out in the sink. "Come on Malfoy, it's time to patrol," said Hermione walking out the door.

"Not until I'm finished Granger," said Draco annoyed to have his meal disturbed once again.

"It may have escaped your notice with that big ego of yours, but you do not rule the world Malfoy, now come lets go, patrols supposed to start at 8:30," said Hermione getting impatient.

"It may have escaped your notice but you do not rule the world either, mudblood," said Draco but the insult was lost with a momentary flicker of pain in his eyes. But it had been so sudden, and left just as quickly that Hermione doubted she even saw it. She stood in the doorway her arms crossed, fire in her eyes. "Fine," said Draco angrily throwing the rest of his food in the garbage. Taking one look in her eyes he decided to keep a safe distance during their patrol. Hermione was furious, she was annoyed and not someone to be messed with right now, neither was Draco. They patrolled in silence, each deep in thought not willing nor daring to break the silence. By the time they had finished their patrol Hermione had finally calmed her temper and fell into a peaceful sleep, where as Draco lay awake tossing and turning for hours.

* * *

Hermione woke feeling bright and fresh, _I hope today won't be as stressful, I don't want to spend my whole night doing essays again. _She gathered up her uniform and headed into the bathroom locking the door that lead to Draco's room, humming to herself softly. Draco woke up feeling groggy, grumpy and overall in a bad mood. He got up and went straight to the bathroom. _A shower ought to make me feel better, _he thought, but to his dismay he found the door locked."Stupid Granger," he said angrily. He stormed over to her room and took her book bag. _Lets put this somewhere for Granger to find, _he thought. He summoned a house elf. "Could you put this in the potions room," he said to the house elf.

"Yes master Malfoy," it said bowing itself out of the room dragging Hermione's book bag behind him.

He then wrote Hermione a little note.

Hermione nearly skipped out of the bathroom, she was in such a good mood and she had no idea why, but it all changed when she looked at her desk. "What," she said exasperated as she looked desperately around her room for her bag. Then she noticed a little note in the center of her desk.

_Morning Granger,_

_Picked a bad morning to take a late shower, so you get to go on a little scavenger hunt. Heres your clue:_

_You can find your bag easily at the end of the day accompanied by a scowl._

"That scumbag, he doesn't own the bathroom, who the bloody hell does he think he is? The king of England? Two can play this game," said Hermione quickly casting charms on both of her doors, so they recognized only her touch. She then snuck into Draco's room and took all of his clothes, shrinking them so they would fit into her pocket, also writing Draco a little note. She was about to leave when she noticed the bathroom door was ajar. She slowly peeked her head in making sure he was still in the shower before she snatched his clothes from the bathroom. She bit her lip to keep from laughing, _Malfoy sings in the shower...who woulda guessed, _she thought. She then quickly added a little more to her note and then left his room, bursting into laughter as she closed his door, then quickly headed to the Gryffindor common room hoping to find Ginny.

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Game of Revenge Continues

**Chapter four: A Little Bag Of Revenge**

By the time Hermione reached Ginny's room she had finally managed to contain her laughter, knocking on the door she couldn't help but giggle when Ginny opened the door, _she wished she could see the look on Malfoy's face. _

_"_What brings you up to the Gryffindor tower at this fine hour Ms. Granger?" asked Ginny.

"I need to ask you a favor," said Hermione.

"Now what would that be, and whats up with you this morning," said Ginny seeing the mischievous twinkle in Hermione's eye.

"Can I hide these in your dorm," asked Hermione as she pulled out the bag of Draco's clothes.

"Sure thing, said Ginny looking questioningly at the bag in Hermione's hand, "what's in that exactly?"

"Revenge," was all Hermione said.

* * *

When Draco had finally gotten in the shower he was much more relaxed. In fact he had no idea what had come over him before. _I usually have a better reason to do something like that...even if it was Granger_,_ Shes gonna be pissed, _Draco thought and then laughed to himself. _Oh I wish I could see her face, _he thought as he walked into his room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, and he smirked to himself, but when he opened his first draw it was completely empty except for a note from Hermione in her typewriter perfect printing.

_Good Morning to you too Ferret,_

_You picked a bad morning to be an immature prick and piss me off, I was in a perfectly good mood thank you very much, so I'll send you on a fun little scavenger hunt as well, but I'm not playing fair :P_

_-Granger_

_P.S. I loved your singing Malfoy, Serenading the shower head? So I left you one article of clothing in the common room._

Draco crumpled the note angrily and headed down the common room. On one of the coffee tables he found his satin heart boxers and another note.

_Nice boxers Malfoy_

"Go to hell," said Draco. He had never been particularly fond of those boxers, they had been a gift for him on Valentines day from a secret admirer. Draco slid on his boxers and began walking to the Slytherin common room, since he had not yet figured they had a direct passage way from their very own dormitory, he would borrow some clothes from Blaise. Draco had tried to take the root with as little traffic as possible but as classes were starting in twenty minutes he was not so lucky. Every where he went he was met with sniggers and stares which could be expected for someone who was walking around in boxers and a towel around their neck. _Granger's gonna pay for this, _he thought. He was then very unfortunate to cross the path of Madame Hooch, who had always strongly disliked him. Her yellow eyes flaming, "Mr. Malfoy, that attire is completely unacceptable for school hallways, Ive had enough of your pompous behavior, your coming with me," she said as she grabbed Draco by the ear and dragged him to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall giggling and scheming about what Hermione could do next if Malfoy decided to take this further. Hermione who had already grabbed her bag before she went to see Ginny, had taken out her homework from the previous night and began checking it over while she ate her breakfast.

"You never change do you," asked Ginny.

"What do you mean," said Hermione

"Always a keener, that's not even due today is it?" asked Ginny.

"No, but I probably won't have time to go over it tonight, I wish I could have seen the look on his face Ginny," said Hermione.

"Oh me too, I didn't know you had a trouble maker hidden in there too," said Ginny as the both started giggling.

"So whats gotten you and Ginny all excited," asked Harry as he came to sit with them.

"Oh nothing, just girly stuff," said Hermione managing to keep a straight face.

"Oh," said Harry not sure if he quite believed her, but didn't really want to know if she was telling the truth so he dropped it. The rest of breakfast they talked about recent events in the wizarding world keeping and up a light banter, they were also eventually joined by Ron who had slept in again, and all too soon it was time for class. Hermione, Harry and Ron said their goodbyes to Ginny as they began walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts, trying to figure out what their new teacher would be like. "I hope she's not another Umbridge," said Ron. "Don't even make me think of that woman," said Hermione disgusted, where as Harry remained silent.

They took their seats as Mrs. Kallima walked in. "Good morning class," she said in a high 'I'm loving the world' voice.

"Oh great, we do have another Umbridge," said Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I can assure you I am not another Umbridge, she is a teacher that the school should of never had to bear," she said looking at Ron, Harry and Hermione. She then went on to describe the curriculum they would be covering over the year. The class was constantly laughing at her quirky sense of humor, for she was anything but dull, ten minutes into class she was already an instant favorite. She then came to attendance, only one student was missing; Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled triumphantly. _Little coward probably won't even leave the dorm, _she thought. Mrs. Kallima then began introducing the lesson for the day when she was interrupted by an owl tapping at one of her windows, she quickly let it in a read the note that had been tied carefully around it's leg. "Hermione Granger, the Headmaster wished to see you now," said Mrs. Kallima. Hermione got up and quickly gathered her things as she thought,_ that stupid little tattle tail._

_

* * *

_

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, Madame Hooch. Now Madame Hooch I believe you have a class don't you, why don't you let me take it from here," said Dumbledore calmly, before she could even get in a word. " Mr. Malfoy could you kindly tell me why you are in your boxers, you gave Madame Hooch quite the scare it seems," Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Well Professor I was going to the Slytherin Common room to borrow some clothes and then going to find my own," said Draco trying to keep any dignity he had left at the moment.

"And now why would you need to find your own clothes Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Granger kindly hid them from me," said Draco.

"Ah I see, now Ms. Granger wouldn't do that without probable cause, why don't we hear her side of the story," said Dumbledore as he wrote a quick note. He then got up and walked over to a cage which held what looked like a Boreal owl and tied the note to it's leg with purple string. They sat in silence for several minutes before they heard a gentle knock on the door. "Come in Ms. Granger," Hermione came in quietly closing the door behind her before taking a seat beside Draco. "Ms. Granger I was hoping you could give us your account of this mornings events," said Dumbledore.

"Well professor, I woke up and immediately took a shower, and was in a very pleasant mood, but when I went back to my room, my bag was gone and in it's place this note," said Hermione as took it out of her pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. He chuckled and then said, "Continue."

Now Hermione was nervous, she really didn't want to get in trouble, "Well professor, it was really childish but I decided to take revenge and I hid all of his clothes from him," she said not daring to look at him. She felt ashamed now that she had stooped to Malfoy's level, look at what it had gotten her. Dumbledore nodded. "Now I believe the proper punishment is for the two of you to brew the Refinaingo potion for me, as it requires a great amount of teamwork and cooperation which is what the two of you seem to be lacking. I will inform Professor Snape so he can provide you with ingredients and instructions, and you should be able to start this afternoon. Thats all for now, I hope both of you have a pleasant morning," said Dumbledore.

"But Professor I still haven't gotten my clothes back," said Draco who had goosebumps by now.

"Oh yes how could I forget could you please retrieve Mr. Malfoys clothes and give them to him in your Common room before you go to your next class," said Dumbledore dismissing her. "As for you Mr. Malfoy, take the fourth portrait on the left and you will find yourself by the portrait to your dormitory The password is Butterscotch. Also You might want to ask Ms. Granger to tell you a quicker route to the Slytherin Common room," said Dumbledore smiling.

* * *

Hermione headed over to the Gryffindor Common Room feeling quite ashamed with herself. _Why did I have to do that, Malfoys just an immature little jerk, and now Ive caved in to his ways and look what it's gotten me. At least I didn't get detention, but this potion sounds like it's gonna take along time to make. Maybe detention would have been better off anyways. Why am I worring about this anyways, I mean I did get even with him. And it was pretty fun. Didn't I promise myself I would have fun this year even if that ment bending some of the rules. You know what it was worth it, even if I didn't get to see the look on his face. No regrets, _thought Hermione triumphantly. As she walked up the stairs she even began to smile, maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all. _I wonder if Malfoy knows about the passage ways through the Heads portraits, probably not thats why he got caught common sense Hermione jeesh. I wonder which teacher caught...I hope it was McGonagal, _and then Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the look on McGonagal's face. _That would have been too funny._

She was now at Ginny's room, she quickly opened the door and walked in, _I am soo happy I don't have to share a room with Lavendar and Pavarti anymore, it's nice to have some privacy this year. _Hermione then kneeled and reached under Ginny's bed retrieving the bag of Draco's clothes. Smiling triumphantly once more she then headed back to her Common Room. _I'm gonna be so late for charms,_ she thought as she quickened her pace.

* * *

Draco sat in the Common Room waiting very impatiently for Hermione to come back, he had wrapped himself in a blanket so at least he wasn't cold anymore. He just sat watching the portrait and plotting ways to get back at Hermione. There was no way he would let her win. His mind however soon wandered to Defense Against the Dark Arts, _I wonder what I missed. I wish Dumbledore would just let Severus teach that course, he would last a lot longer than any of the other pathetic excuses of teachers we've had. _All of a sudden a small but rather empty bag was dropped into his lap. He nearly fell off the couch it had startled him so much. He quickly looked around to see the culprit had been none other than Hermione Granger, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing. "What the fuck, where did you come from?" he asked angry that she had bested him yet again.

"There is more than one way to get into this Common Room," said Hermione slyly.

"Dumbledore was saying something about that, so wheres the short cut to the Slytherin Common Room," asked Draco.

"And why should I tell you, I found it on my own so you should be able to too," said Hermione before she turned on her heel and exited the Common Room.

"Fuck you Granger, Fuck you," Draco said to the air since she had left to fast. _I'll find that short cut no problem. _But some how he had his doubts.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Like An Old Married Couple

**Chapter Five:Like an old married couple  
**

Professor Snape entered the dungeons, his robes billowing out behind him. "Turn to page 394," he snarled to the seventh years as he walked down the rows making sure to glare at Harry before he entered his office and did not return for several minutes.

"That was odd," said Harry as he, Ron and Hermione began setting up. Hermione was about to light a fire under her cauldron when Professor Snape returned with a book in his hand. "Ms. Granger, you will join Mr. Malfoy and begin working on the Refinaingo potion for Professor Dumbledore," said Professor Snape as he handed Draco the book he had just retrieved from his office. "You will find instructions on page 411. As for the rest of you I expect that your Draughts of the Living Dead are a navy blue by the end of the class," said Professor Snape who now finally sat down at his desk.

By the time Hermione had gathered her things, Draco had already opened the book to the right page and lit the fire under their cauldron. Hermione sat down and began reading the instructions, it was not the most complicated potion she had ever seen but it required a great amount of teamwork and exact timing. "Shall we begin?" Hermione asked. Draco just nodded and sat there. Hermione huffed but got up and began heading towards the supply cabinet to collect all the necessary ingredients for the the potion. Hermione then set down all the ingredients on the table, she had found all but three. "Wheres the Ashwinder tail powder?" asked Draco examining the ingredients Hermione had brought back. "Obviously not in the supply closet Ferret, just like the Doxy Venom and Hippocampus scales," said Hermione in an annoyed tone. Draco got up and began heading towards the supply cabinet. _Bloody git thinks I'm a liar, _thought Hermione before she realized that he was in fact walking up to Professor Snape's desk. He briefly spoke with the Potions Master before he walked into Snape's private supply closet. Smirking to himself Draco walked back to their table. "A bit out of your reach Granger," said Draco placing the last three ingredients on the table and returning to his seat. However Hermione simply ignored him and began chopping up Fingleskink leaves. Draco just sat back and watched Hermione labor over the potion. "Malfoy would you stop being a lazy arse, I need your help," said Hermione who was getting very frustrated with Draco. Draco decided to ignore her. "I'm serious Malfoy. You need to stir the potion six times clockwise then seven times counter clockwise three times, while I add the fingleskink leaves every two turns," said Hermione who now had a fire in her eyes. Draco grumbled but got up this time and took a hold of the spoon, however he was careless and stirred the potion one too many times clockwise causing the potion to blow up in both of their faces. Hermione cleaned it up with a few waves of her wand. "Malfoy you git, go back to kindergarten and learn how to count,"

"Oh put a lid on it Granger, I can brew this potion better than you can," said Draco angrily, his face still covered in soot.

"Fine, you can do it all by yourself for all I care," said Hermione crossing her arms.

"I will," said Draco as he began the potion from scratch while Hermione sat glaring at him. Draco attempted to make the potion all by himself, refusing to ask for any help from Hermione, not that she would have given him help anyways. He ended up blowing up the potion yet again once he got to the stirring stage. He and Hermione just continued to bicker for the rest of the class getting absolutely nowhere with the potion. Professor Snape made his final round around the classroom, commenting on how disappointing he was with every bodies potions. "Well, well, well, appears Dumbldore has over estimated your potion making abilities, I expected more from you Draco, and I expect to see both of you back here after to dinner," said Professor Snape as he reached their table.

* * *

Draco went straight to the Heads dormitory, he wasn't in the mood for taunts from the other Slytherins, well not that any of them would be brave enough to taunt him but he would be able to tell from the looks they gave him. He quite enjoyed having a kitchenette, having the extra privacy in general really even if he had to share it with Granger. Draco enjoyed a nice quiet, simple and undisturbed supper before he had to return to the dungeons for an evening full of bickering. Professor Snape was quite pleased to be able to dismiss the two heads for their patrol duty. He wasn't sure how many more evenings he could take of their constant bickering.

"It's your fault were gonna have to spend another bloody night brewing this potion, you heard what he said, we have to report to the dungeons every night until it's done, if you would stop being such an arrogant lazy arse and help me, we might be able to finish it," Hermione yelled at Draco as soon as they'd left the dungeons.

"Oh it's all my fault now is it, your the one that got me in this bloody mess,"

"I think you'll find that you're the one that got us into this mess, you started it," said Hermione feeling rather childish.

"You're the one who stole my clothes, I don't see you getting detention for walking around without your school bag,"

Hermione and Draco continued to argue for the rest of the patrol the blame constantly being shifted, until there was finally nothing more to argue about, so they spent the remainder of the patrol in silence. As they reached the portrait they simply went their separate ways too tired for a parting insult.

* * *

Hermione did not sleep well, she had had a troubled sleep and had woken up early and rather groggy. She took a quick and refreshing shower using her favorite vanilla scented shampoo. Drying her hair with a simple spell she put it into a messy bun and walked down stairs to the kitchenette. It was as Hermione began eating her pancakes that she came up with a solution for their potions problem; a truce. She hoped that it would last for the week required to brew the potion, she highly doubted it. Hermione was not in the most optimistic mood that morning, but at least now she had a plan.

The morning was very uneventful for Hermione and Draco, they both seemed to be ignoring each other. In transfiguration they reviewed spells they had learned in their previous year such as avifors, then spent the rest of class taking notes on human transfiguration, which they had also touched on last year. The most eventful thing that happened in that class was handing in their essays, Ancient Ruins wasn't any better.

"Enjoying Ancient Ruins?" asked Ron smugly.

"Not as much as you two enjoyed your spare," said Hermione smiling.

"We all know how much you enjoy torturing yourself in the form of homework," said Harry. They all laughed and continued their playful banter, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

Draco shifted his gaze back to Blaise. "Whats up with you man, you've been zoned out all morning," said Blaise.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get back at her, I will get my revenge, I will have the final prank,"

"Oho this sounds like a prank war, you really can't stand her can you,"

"And you can, no Slytherin in their right mind can, shes the most irritating female Ive ever layed eyes on," said Draco angrily.

"She's not all that bad you know,"

"What? are you crazy Zabini?" Draco exclaimed.

"No. I had to work with her on a project last year and truth be told she isn't all that bad, she's really nice when she's not being an insufferable know it all,"

"I find that hard to believe, it may have escaped your notice but I too have had to work with her, I have to live with her god dammit and she's anything but tolerable," said Draco ending the conversation. They spent the rest of their meal in silence, each deep in thought.

If Draco had any friends these days Blaise would be definitely considered one of them. The two had known each other since infancy but had slowly grown apart, no longer sharing secrets or showing emotion to one another, especially after fifth year. It was the way Draco had been taught. _Malfoys do not have friends, only enemies and followers. _Blaise had learned to accept Draco's ways and not be offended by them, and eventually began to follow his lead. After all being in Slytherin you never knew who you could trust half the time. The two of them were now on their way to Charms. "Whatever happened to our friendship?" Blaise said all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about Blaise," asked Draco, even though he was pretty sure he knew what he'd meant. Blaise thought for a moment he wasn't quite sure how to word his answer. "I think you know quite well what I mean Draco, we act like friends but over the year we've grown apart so much that we hardly know each other anymore,"

"You know what my fathers like, no friends only enemies and followers," Draco said quoting his father.

"It's not like you're following in his foot steps, you don't have to," but Blaise had been cut off by Draco.

"Have to what, have to listen to him? I wonder how many Crucios that would have earned me and my mother," said Draco angrily. He then had a quick look of panic before his features became guarded and he stormed off. Draco had shared more than he'd meant to, and both of them knew it.

Blaise took his seat beside Draco at the back of the classroom, taking out some parchment, ink and his favorite eagle quill he began writing the date on his paper. Draco slipped him a note in his perfect cursive handwriting.

_I thought about what you said and your right. We have grown apart, and you know what screw my father it's time I did things on my own...friends?_

_p.s. Don't expect any heart to hearts though_

Blaise let out a little chuckle. He was actually quite shocked he'd expected to get the cold shoulder all day, and then for Draco to openly admit he was wrong, that was something that didn't happen a lot. He then began his reply. For the rest of the class they passed notes back and forth catching up, and before they knew it, it was just like old times again. It was the first class all week that hadn't gone by at a glacial pace. Before he knew it he was walking into the potions dungeon, he let out a sigh, he was not looking forward to another potions class working with Hermione. "Good luck man," said Blaise before he took a seat a couple rows back. Draco set his stuff down and went to retrieve the ingredients, when he got back he saw Hermione sitting at their table having already lit the fire under their cauldron, yet there was something wrong. She wasn't glaring at him. He reached the table and put the ingredients down.

"Before we start, can I ask you one thing," said Hermione calmly.

"What," he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Truce?"

"What?"

"I said Truce, until we finish this potion, and then I give you full permission to go back to calling me names but until that time we act civil to one another and co operate," said Hermione holding out her hand.

"Alright, will you hand me the fingleskink leaves," said Draco as she reluctantly shook her hand. He noticed an odd tingling in his finger tips but quickly ignored it and began chopping the leaves that Hermione handed him. They worked in silence occasionally asking for the others assistance and got further than either of them had gotten alone. By the end of class they had not one single insult to one another, it was surely a record. Snape dismissed the reminding Hermione and Draco to report back after supper.

When they returned they worked for another hour in silence before the potion once again blew up in their faces, the truce was soon forgotten and they bickered for the rest of the night, until Professor Snape spoke up. "I will ask the two of you to be quiet I am trying to mark these essays but, I am finding it rather dificult when the two of you are going off like an old married couple every five seconds." That seemed to put them in their place disgusted to be referred to as an old married couple, so they resumed their truce.

* * *

The last two days of the week inched by. The seventh years found themselves with a mountain of homework for the weekend. Hermione and Draco found themselves in the dungeons Saturday morning with extremely large bags under their eyes, and still a mound of homework waiting for them back at their dormitory. They had finally learned to co operate, their truce still holding strong they were nearly half way through the potion and if they got through the rest of the page of instructions they'd been working on it would be able to sit they entire weekend, ready for them Monday evening. Professor Snape dismissed them at lunch time happy that he would get a break from the two of them. Though they had proven to be working quite well with each ever since he'd told them off, he was not optimistic enough, that he believed it would last till Wednesday.

* * *

Madame Pince stalked around the library, constantly shushing everyone in her sight. She had a sharp nose and a rather square face, age had begun to slowly hunch her back and shoulders, pulling the skin ever slightly from her bones. She may have been beautiful once, but that was not the case anymore. Her slight hobble caused the occasional chuckle as she returned to her desk at the front of the library, still surveying everyone like a hawk.

In the back corner of the library Hermione furiously scribbled away at her essays, unnoticed to even Madame Pince, as if she had simply become another piece of furniture. She worked late into the night eventually falling asleep underneath her blanket of heavy books. She awoke with a start as one of her books landed painfully on her foot with a sickening crunch. Hermione gasped in pain, her eyes watering, she slowly took off her shoe and sock and saw that two of her toes were swelling rapidly and had turned purple. She cursed under her breath gathering her things and heading to the hospital wing, limping slightly.

"Good morning Miss Granger, what can I do for you this morning," said Madame Pomfrey.

"I think I broke two of my toes," said Hermione blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"How did you manage that my dear," she asked as the grabbed a potion from the back cabinet.

"I dropped a book on my foot," said Hermione turning redder with embarrassment. Madame Pomfrey chuckled as she handed the potion to Hermione, and motioned for her to sit "Your not the first one to come in here with a book related injury my dear, now remove your shoe and sock please," she said smiling. Hermione, did as told then gulped down the potion as Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and healed her toes. She heard another crack and knew the bones had gone back into place.

"Thank you," said Hermione as she put her sock and shoe on once more and hopped off the bed.

"No problem dear, have a good day,"

"You too," said Hermione as she walked out of the hospital wing and back to her dormitory.

* * *

Draco had once more opted for the privacy of the heads dormitory to do his homework. He was up till one before he finished it. Thankful he did not have detention tomorrow so he wouldn't have to delay try outs for the quiditch team any longer, he cast a quick drying spell on his last essay so the ink wouldn't run and then flopped on his bed not even bothering to change. He was out before his head touched the pillow.

The sun was fully shining by the time Draco woke up, casting unwanted rays on his face, he could have easily slept for a couple more hours. Draco glanced at his clock, it was already 10:30. He took his time getting up, stetching and yawning he dragged his feet as he walked to the bathroom. His shower was just the trick to wake him up, the hot water massaged his body. He could have stayed their all day, but he had better things to do, and he didn't want his skin to go all wrinkly like a prune.

He took his time getting dressed and lounged around the common room for a bit before lunch started, he was too lazy to make his own breakfast and he needed to talk strategies with Blaise, there were a lot of people trying out this year. When it was finally time to go down for lunch Draco's stomach gave a particularly loud grumble. _I'm going already you stupid stomach. _

"Hey man, you missed a pretty good breakfast, the house elves made some excellent french toast," said Blaise as Draco sat down beside him.

"I was catching up on some well needed sleep," said Draco piling food up in his plate.

"I see, well its only four more days,"

"Thats if we don't mess that bloody potion up again, luckily we get today off so it's only three,"

"Even better, are you gonna hold try outs today then?"

"Yup, wanna be assistant captain? You won't believe how many people signed up this year," Said Draco looking slightly over whelmed.

"Sure, does that guarantee me a spot on the team them?"

"Of course not," said Draco jokingly. They both smiled, and then began talking strategies.

* * *

"Hey Hermione you're up late," said Harry as she sat down beside him.

"Oh god you wouldn't believe what happened to me this morning," said Hermione a blush creeping back onto her cheeks as she grabbed some pancakes.

"Do tell,"said Ron with his mouth full.

"Ronald you're disgusting,"said Ginny as she smacked her brother on the head.

"I fell asleep at the library,"

"Big suprise there,"

"As I was saying, before Ronald kindly interrupted, I fell asleep at the library and was woken up by one of my books falling painfully on my foot breaking two of my toes," said Hermione going slightly redder. _Good god I need to learn how to control my blushing, _she thought.

"You broke two of your toes," exclaimed Ginny.

"It's like I said yesterday, Hermione likes torture in the form of homework," said Harry chuckling slightly.

"Hey, I don't enjoy breaking my toes, I'm not a masochist!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron chuckled but went back to his food, "That's just what you want us to believe," he said with food in his mouth again.

"Ronald how dare you accuse me of such a thing,"

But Ron was now choking from laughing at the look on Hermione's face. Ginny hit him on the back with quite some force sending the offending chunk of sausage out of Ron's air way. It flew several feet before hitting a Hufflepuff in the head.

"Ow Ginny," said Ron rubbing his back rather tenderly.

"Shut up I just saved your life," said Ginny as they all burst into laughter.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter is finally done! So what did you think? Feel free to leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Vicious Tigress And A Pro

**Chapter six:A Viscious Tigress and A Prophecy  
**

Draco found himself sitting in a seemingly familiar room. It was quite dark, he could barely make out the love seat he was sitting on. The creak of a door startled him, he looked up and found himself temporarily blinded by the light coming from the door way. When he regained his sight he saw a trail of blood red fabric quickly disappearing from sight. He got up driven by curiosity and followed with a determined stride, but no matter how fast he walked he only ever saw the trail of blood red fabric disappearing around the next corner as if they were in a never ending maze.

Draco woke disappointed. Once again he had not gotten a single glimpse of the mysterious girl. It was the third night in a row he'd had this dream. It had started the very day he and Hermione made the truce. He trudged his way to the bathroom, still thinking about the girl in his dreams. _what the hell is wrong with you man, _he thought, _She's not even a real person, hell you don't even know it's a girl you could be chasing after some guy in a dress all night...how embarrassing. _But somehow he couldn't escape his gut feeling that it was a girl and a pretty one at that.

* * *

It was 7:00 when Hermione's alarm went off. She woke from an exhausting dream feeling utterly relieved it was over. For three nights in a row now she had been having the same dream, where every night she was running from a mystery man in a never ending maze. She didn't even know why she was running, it's not like she was scared of him or anything, she just knew she had to.

Hermione decided to make her own breakfast, instead of eating with the rest of the Gryffindors. She had a bowl of cereal since that was all she seemed able to manage with her preoccupied mind. When she finished she quickly rinsed her bowl and then continued to get ready, she was almost out the door before she realized she had forgotten to brush her hair. She ran back up the stairs, threw her bag on her bed and entered the bathroom with out thinking. She found it occupied by Draco, who only had a white fluffy towel wrapped rather low on his hips. Five years of quiditch had certainly done him well thought Hermione as she quickly averted her eyes, grabbed her hair brush and was about to leave mumbling "sorry Malfoy" when she found him blocking her doorway. "Not so fast Granger, don't you know your manners? You're supposed to knock first," said Draco, casually leaning against the door frame.

"I said I'm sorry Malfoy, now get out of my way," said Hermione keeping her eyes firmly on his face, scolding herself for wanting to take another peak.

"Oh is that what you mumbled? Didn't sound to sincere, and look all you want Granger, I know a prude like you hasn't seen a man half naked before,"

Hermione however had quite enough of this and pushed him quite forcefully out of her way. Draco staggered back a few feet before regaining his footing. _That Granger's quite a little tigress strong and quick with her claws, but no girl gets away with pushing me, _he thought angrily. Draco then grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall. He saw shock, anger and fear in her big golden brown eyes. _Ive got you right where I want you Granger you should be scared, _Draco thought as he leaned in ever so slowly, grazing her cheek with his own before whispering menacingly in her ear, "Don't you ever push me again," Hermione then whispered "Don't you dare pin me to the wall ever again Ferret," as she brought her knee up rather forcefully into his crotch. Draco immediately let go of her, collapsing to the floor in pain. Hermione smirked , grabbed her bag and began walking out pf her room, stopping at the door way to say, "If the worlds lucky you won't ever be able to have children," and left.

* * *

Rolling on the floor in pain, Draco had a new found respect for Hermione. _Damn that little mudblood, she needs to be de-clawed, _he thought angrily, but what angered him more was the pang of guilt he felt for calling her a mudblood and the slight tingle he still felt on his cheek. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_ He thought as he got up glimpsing at Hermione's clock. _Dammit I don't even have time for breakfast now, could this day get any worse?_ Little did he know it would. Grabbing an apple off the counter he began walking to transfiguration. His day became ten time times worse when Professor McGonagal told them of their new seating plan. Which of course had him sitting right beside Hermione. _Oh this is just bloody fucking brilliant, _he thought as he sat down in his new desk, his only saving grace was that Blaise was sitting behind him. A piece of parchment landed on his desk. _Enjoying the seating arrangements? _was written in Blaise's writing. Draco glared at him before writing his reply. _You prick! Of course I'm not enjoying the new bloody seating arrangements. Do you know what she did to me this morning she bloody canned me. _He wrote angrily accidentally poking a couple of holes in the parchment. Draco then levitated the note under Blaise's desk letting it land on his lap. He heard Blaise chuckle which only made him angrier. _Woah calm down mate...you probably deserved it anyways. _Draco was getting angrier by the minute. _Deserved it? Whose bloody side are you on anyways? She barged into the bathroom without knocking, then gets mad at me when I tell her to get some manners, pushes ME out of the door way, so I pin her to the wall and then she cans me! The nerve of that woman, how the hell do I deserve that? _The note however sent Blaise chuckling again. Professor McGonagal looked at him angrily so he quickly covered it up as a cough.

Hermione could barely keep from chuckling herself. She'd been watching the whole exchange between Draco and Blaise out of the corner of her eye. _Can't handle a women who can take control Malfoy? _she wrote on a spare piece of parchment and then slipped it onto his desk. She then continued to take notes with a smirk on her face. Less than a minute later she had the same piece of parchment shoved rather forcefully back onto her desk. _Oh I can handle woman alright and I defiantly can and will handle you. You have no idea who your meddling with and once again you need to learn some manner ease dropping isn't very polite and for god sakes whipe that god damn smirk of your face. _Hermione however continued to smirk just to spite him as she wrote her reply. _You will do know such thing, and I thought I was dealing with Draco Malfoy but maybe I was mistaken. Don't you dare talk to me about manners you need to learn quite a few_ yourself and as for the smirk...I'd like to see you try.

* * *

Much to their disappointment Hermione ad Draco found they were seated together in every class except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco was seated with Lavendar Brown who really wasn't much of an improvement at all and Hermione was sitting with Blaise who was surprisingly tolerable for a Slytherin. Monday and Tuesday went by rather quickly, though their bickering increased in class and during patrols they maintained their truce and were now on their last night of potion making with Professor Snape. This had put them both in a very good mood, and though some close calls brought out some tempers they finished just in time for their patrol. Professor Snape gladly dismissed them and took the potion to a very surprised Dumbledore. "They're getting along better than I expected," he said. Snape opened his mouth to disagree but Dumbledore put his hand up to stop him. "I know you have had some very long, tiring and stressful nights with them but you will see in due time Severus, after all we cannot forget about the prophecy."

* * *

**So that's chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it...I'm sorry it's so short I promise the next chapter will be longer. As I said before reviews and feedback are always appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7: All But Forgotten

**Chapter Seven: All But Forgotten  
**

"Adrina you must give her up, it's the only way to protect her, he will find out sooner than later no matter how good you are at occulmency. The prophecy was too public, it will only be a matter of days, maybe even hours before he comes knocking at your door," said a man.

"How could you ask this of me, to part with my daughter, my baby girl, my own child, I love her with all my heart, now I will never see her grow up, her first day at school, her first boyfriend, her first steps I will miss out on her whole life, you cannot ask me to do this, it will break my heart," said the woman.

"That is why you must do this Adrina, to protect her, she will not be safe as long as he knows of her existence, we must make her disappear. I have found the perfect muggle family who will raise her away from our world and all its troubles, she will be loved and never burdened with war," said the man.

"She will have no protection,"said Adrina.

"Fear not, I will cast protection charms upon their dwelling, which probably won't even be necessary because no one will know of her existence, not even us," said the man.

"But what if one day she will be safe and I could reclaim her as my daughter, but I will not know since my memory has been wiped," said Adrina as tears began to fall silently down her cheeks.

"It will be no simple memory charm I cast my dear, once her family tells her of her heritage and sends her to your home the charm will lift," said the man simply.

"And of my son," she asked in a shaky voice.

"Your children are only in danger because they're twins, remember after tonight your daughter will no longer exist in the wizarding world," said the man solemnly.

"If this is the only way to keep my precious babies safe, I will do what you ask, in the hope that one day I will be reunited with my daughter when the world is once again safe," said Adrina with tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Get your daughter and call your husband, we will aparate immediately," said the man as he grabbed his cloak. Adrina walked into the nursery and picked up her daughter wrapping her in a blanket before going to get her husband Carlo. Ten minutes later they found themselves in front of a beautiful but cozy home with a neat little garden. The man lead them to the door and pressed an odd button which caused bells to go off inside the house.

"Muggles are quite inventive nowadays," said Carlo.

A woman with delicate brown eyes and a mass of golden brown curls opened the door. "Mrs. Granger, we spoke earlier this week, I would like to introduce you to Adrina and Carlo Zabini," said the man.

"Good evening Adrina, Carlo, I'm Laury and my husband Peter is just inside, would you like to come in?"

"Thank you Laury," said the man. They followed her into a tastefully decorated living room and sat down on the unoccupied couch. "Peter this is Adrina and Carlo, " said Laury "Would you guys like some tea?"

"That would be very nice Laury," said the man. Peter made small talk with the guest while Laury made some tea. When they were all finally settled comfortably and sipping their tea, the man began to explain their situation. He told them about the wizarding world, with a few brief demonstrations to help them believe, the raging war and how the little girl bundled in Adrina's arms was tangled up in the whole mess. The Granger's of course adopted her without a second thought. The man then took them up to their barren nursery where he conjured up the furniture from the Zabini's nursery and added a few decorations here and there. The Grangers stood their shocked admiring his wandmanship before following him back downstairs where he cast a glamor charm on the girl so she would look just like the Grangers. The man then explained how the memory charm would work and left the Grangers with their new baby. The Zabinis left reluctantly tears freely flowing.

"Good bye Hermione," they said and then they left. The minute they walked through their door, the man cast a memory charm upon them and then one on himself. The girl Hermione was all but forgotten.

* * *

It was now the middle of October, Hagrid's pumpkins had reached record size and were just waiting to be carved. The school was starting to buzz with excitement. Teachers were decorating and casting enchantments to keep the students happy and distracted from the not so happy world outside of Hogwarts, for it was no sunshines and rainbows out their, a war was looming.

Outside many of the students were bundled up in hoodies and scarfs enjoying the last of the autumn breezes before the harsh winter. Hermione was sitting with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna by the lake enjoying the peaceful Saturday afternoon. The boys were talking about the upcoming quiditch match and the girls were talking about anything and everything while Luna tickled the Giant squid with a rather large feather. "So how's life with Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"Ugg barely tolerable, not only is he a git, but hes a bipolar prick I swear," said Hermione.

"Maybe he's got Barble Brouts in his ears, they make people do rather odd things, they're a rather nasty pest," said Luna a dreamy voice. Ginny and Hermione giggled. Luna was always able to lighten the mood, even if she was being 100% serious.

"You know what Luna, You're right there is something seriously wrong with him," said Hermione. Luna smiled and then directed her attention back to the Giant Squid. The group continued to chatter not letting anything serious bother them.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were walking around the grounds talking about, you guessed it quiditch. When something, or rather someone caught Blaise's eye.

"Are you starring at the Weaslette?" asked a very shocked Draco

"I haven't the faintest clue what your talking about," said Blaise smoothly, glancing at her once more.

"So you don't deny it?"

"I didn't confirm it either,"

"You were, Blaise Zabini likes a Gryffindor, no less a Weasley! You traitor!"

"Oh your one to talk, you talk about Granger so much that I beginning to think you just like saying her name," said Blaise knowing he hit a nerve.

"That's preposterous, how could you even think such a thing?" said Draco looking extremely offended.

Blaise started to laugh, "You should have seen your face man,"

"I can't believe you, how did I ever become friends with you?" said Draco with a tint of annoyance in his voice. Blaise knew not to push him further at the moment. Any mention of the Head Girl usually didn't end to well. Apparently those two still weren't getting along very well. In fact it seemed if possible Draco hated Hermione more than he ever had before. Which probably made sense since they were forced to see each other more than any one in their right mind would allow, but then again Dumbledore never seemed in his right mind.

"So whens the next Hogsmeade visit again?" asked Blaise.

"Next weekend, right before Halloween, you can ask the Weaslette out, oh,won't the two of you blood traitors be cute together,"

"She has a name you know, and will you just drop it already?" said Blaise who was eager to drop the subject before someone heard.

"Oh yes your precious Ginny,"

"I said drop it Draco," said Blaise who now had a light pink tinge to his cheeks.

"And what are you going to do to stop me," Draco challenged.

"Oh I'm sure you would like to take Hermione on a date, you've gotten to the point of obsession here,"

"How dare you suggest such a thing, I am definitely not obsessed with her, and Hermione? Since when did you call her by her first name? I was right, you are a traitor! I bet you're buddying up to her so you can get closer to the Weaslette,"

"I call her by her first name since I do sit beside her in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She even talks to me and she's not that bad so I don't get why you have to constantly complain about her, it's starting to get on my nerves man. And no I do not talk to her so that I can get close to Ginny and for god sakes I'm not a traitor,"

"Fine then, I believe this discussion is over," said Draco as he began to leave.

"Someones touchy," said Blaise, "oi where are you going, come on man you can't be that mad at me,"

"I have to go see Dumbledore, Heads meeting," said Draco as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Have fun then, I know how much you enjoy Hermione's company," said Blaise as he to began to depart. If looks could kill Blaise would be dead two times over.

* * *

Hermione found herself walking beside a very agitated Draco on her way to Dumbledore's office. She caught his ice cold eyes glaring at her from time to time out of the corner of her eye, but it wasn't until it felt as though he was burning two holes in the back of her head that she turned around.

"Is it possible for you to stop glaring at me for more than two seconds?" asked Hermione obviously annoyed.

"I will glare at whoever I want whenever I want Granger,"

"Well sorry to storm on your parade, but I really don't appreciate the glaring especially when Ive done nothing to deserve it,"

"Done nothing to deserve it you frickin existed Granger,"

"Oh so original, came up with that all by yourself Ferret?"

"Cause Ferret screams originality," But their argument had ended for they had reached the stone gargoyles that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Mars Bars," said Hermione.

"What?"

"It's a kind of muggle candy," said Hermione as the Gargoyles jumped aside revealing the winding staircase.

"You would know wouldn't you mudblood," said Draco as he instantly felt a sharp pain of guilt. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me, and since when is it not okay to call her a mudblood? _he thought to himself, as he followed Hermione up the stairs. Before either of them could knock, Dumbledore bellowed "enter". The two heads entered without a word to one another, sitting as far away from one another as possible.

"Good afternoon,"

"Good afternoon Professor," they said in unison.

"I trust you are enjoying this fine Saturday," said Dumbledore giving them a smile, "Now the two of you haven't been getting along as well as I had hoped, but you have done an exceptional job with your heads duties. I have asked you to come here today because I would like to discuss your newest responsibility, planning a winter ball. I know we have not had one for some time but I believe it is just what the school needs to keep the morale high. I leave all the details and planning to you, I hope you enjoy. Any questions?"

Draco and Hermione were inwardly groaning, this meant they had to spend even more time with each other, yet they shook their heads and waited to be dismissed.

* * *

Hermione joined Ron, Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table for dinner. "Hey Mione, how was the meeting?" asked Ginny.

"It was alright, I guess. We have to plan a winter ball though, Arrrg he just makes me want to scream! And now I have to spend even more time with the bloody ferret," said Hermione with her voice steadily growing louder. She was about to continue but was interrupted by Ginny, "Come on lets take a walk." The girls grabbed some chicken wings, bid the boys goodbye and headed for the doors. Once they were outside Ginny simply said, "continue," and Hermione just exploded. She ranted about Draco for nearly half an hour, all of which Ginny listened to carefully. When Hermione had finished she was red faced and out of breath, but she listened to all the helpful advice Ginny could muster.

"Thanks Gin,"

"No problem, what are best friends for?"

Blaise however was being less sympathetic with Draco, in fact he had begun to ignore him, finding his half eaten steak way more interesting. "Are you even listening man?" Draco asked annoyed. "Nope, haven't been for the last ten minutes...seriously man give it a rest,"

"Give it a rest? Did you hear what I had to say I have to plan a bloody ball with her, and shes impossible!" said Draco exasperated.

"Why don't you just call another truce, I really think you guys can get along you just choose not too,"

* * *

A blonde female and a brunette male were sitting at a desk talking casually pausing every once in awhile to let someone check their makeup or hair. "Five minutes till were live folks," came a voice from the speakers. Chaos broke loose as everyone rushed around trying to make the set look perfect. " Five, four, three," said a woman standing beside the camera she then continued to mouth the rest of the numbers.

"Welcome to the four o clock news, I'm Cathy Banks, and this striking young man beside me is Timothy Low. I am afraid that we must start on a grim note, we have just received news of a very horrific attack not two hours ago on a local dentistry office." said Cathy.

"Yes, it's very terrible indeed Cathy. Planet Dental was attacked by two unknown civilians leaving three dead, four injured and one in a coma," said Peter.

"We have just been informed that the two men have in fact been identified and taken into custody. A Mr. Jones and Mr. Lockenstyne," said Cathy as the program was interrupted to show the men's faces. "The man in the coma happens to be the owner and head dentist of planet dental, whether he is going to make a recovery is yet to be determined,"

"And now onto..."

* * *

The Heads dorm was ringing with laughter, a rather unusual sound to be heard. Hermione and Ginny were playing a very exciting game of exploding snap in the common room. "Hey Gin, wanna sleepover tonight?"

"Of course why wouldn't I want to stay in my best friends amazing dorm even if she has to share it with the one of the hottest pricks in the school," said Ginny playfully.

"So who would be the hottest then miss Ginny,"

"Not telling," said Ginny as she stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

"I bet it's Harry you still like him don't you,"

"Ive moved on Hermione, this guy trumps Harry in the looks department, but the being a good guy not so much,"said Ginny slyly.

"You like a Slytherin don't you,"

"I never said anything about him being a Slytherin, now did I? I just can't help but like the bad boys, especially after liking Mr. goody two shoes for how long?" They continued their game for another half an hour, as Hermione tried to guess who Ginny's mystery guy was. "Well I better go get my stuff, I'll be back in about a half an hour or so," said Ginny as she got up to leave.

"Sure, sure" said Hermione as Ginny stepped out of the portrait. Hermione wondered if she should tell Ginny about the secret passage way, but her thoughts were interrupted by the family owl Zaila tapping frantically on the window as it battled to stay up in the heavy rain. She quickly got up and let the owl in then fetched an owl treat from the kitchen. Zaila took the treat exhaustively from her hand, gave her an affectionate nip and then braved the storm once more as she flew to the owlery.

_Dear Hermione, _It read in her mothers writing, but the ink was slightly smudged as though water had been spilled on it.

_There is no easy way to tell you this, but your fathers been attacked and is now in a coma, and well things aren't looking good at all, they've already talked to me about taking him off life support in a week if things don't get better. Oh sweetie I don't know what to do, and I hate to burden you soo much in your last year. But I feel so lost! _

_Love Mom  
_

Hermione stared at the letter in shock, silent tears running down her face as her world seemed to come crashing down around her. She began to run, she needed to get away, she didn't care where she went, she just wanted to be alone. Her path was clear as it was almost curfew, only a few straggling third years saw her, but didn't really care. Hermione found herself outside, the rain offering a smidgen of comfort. She leaned against the tree by the lake, slowly sliding into a sitting position and began to cry again. Lightning illuminated her face every so often shaking the ground with a thunderous boom. "What the hell are you doing outside in this storm? Are you bloody insane?" a voice called out interrupting her thoughts. She looked up just in time for the lightening to illuminate a pale blonde figure walking towards her. _He is the last fucking person I want to see right now. Could this day possibly get any worse?_ _If it were possible for you to read my thoughts_ _right now Malfoy you would leave me the hell alone._ "What do you want Malfoy," Hermione tried to ask icily but lacked the strength and actually sounded rather miserable, Draco noticed this but quickly put it far from his mind.

"Well I wanted to catch a student out of bed but instead I found you...What the hell are you doing out here anyways?"

"I happen to enjoy storms," said Hermione, which wasn't a lie. However another flash of lightening revealed her red and puffy eyes. Draco knew for sure now that something was wrong and had an odd urge to comfort her. The urge alone made him want to turn on his heel and leave, but he couldn't leave her their looking so miserable and depressed.

"Come on Granger no one in their right minds would be out in this storm, it's bloody freezing,"

"Would you just leave me alone, I'll be bloody miserable where ever I want," Hermione accidentally let slip. Draco then sat down beside her and very uncharacteristically put his arm around her.

"You don't have to be miserable," said Draco_. Oh come on man that was lame. **Its frickin hard to be nice to her at least I'm trying**...It was still lame. **I know**_. Thought Draco as he had an internal argument with himself.

"Get your bloody arm off of me, I have a bloody good reason to be miserable and I suggest you leave me alone," said Hermione as tears once again began poring down her face. Draco then did the unthinkable and hugged her to his chest, stroking her back. It was odd how perfectly she fit. _Oooh your enjoying this man. **I'm enjoying her misery you stupid voice...where did you come from anyways? **_But Draco's internal argument came to an end as he felt her stop shaking, and her crying begin to ease. He got up offering her a hand, which she hesitantly took and began leading her back to their dorm. "Malfoy,"

"Yah,"

"I don't know what caused you to suddenly change, nor do I need to, but thanks," Hermione chocked out.

"Your welcome, everybody needs a shoulder to cry on,"

"But seriously who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?"

"I'll probably be back to normal by tomorrow,"

"Did we just have a civilized conversation?" said Hermione almost cracking a smile.

"I think we did," said Draco letting out a chuckle.

"Hell must of frozen over then,"

"Truce,"

"What?" Hermione asked unsure if she heard him right.

"Truce, from now on we have to be civilized with one another or at least in private...I don't know about you but I have a reputation to keep,"

"Truce,"

Ginny was anxiously pacing the heads common room, she'd seen the letter from Hermione's mom, and was worried about Hermione. _Where has that girl gone..I hope she's okay, _Ginny thought. She sighed with relief when she saw Hermione and Draco enter. She then looked curiously at the pair but decided to ask questions later. Hermione had begun to cry softly again. "Mione, I'm gonna sleep in my dorm tonight..give you some space, don't hesitate to knock at any hour, unless you want me to sleep with you."

"I think I'll sleep alone tonight, thanks Gin," said Hermione shakily.

"Oh and Malfoy if you do anything to hurt her anymore than she already is, there will be hell to pay,"

"I don't doubt it," said Draco

* * *

**So did you like it? I know I need to work on descriptions and all but did you like going away from the main story a bit? Like always reviews are much appreciated :D**


	8. Chapter 8: In Enemy Arms

**Chapter Eight, part one: In Enemy Arms**

"Are you feeling any better?" Draco asked sincerely.

"Slighty," Hermione paused, "But I don't know if I should, I just spent several minutes crying on my enemies shoulder, I mean it's probably not the wisest thing to do, crying in front of the guy that hates you most,"

"I don't hate you..." said Draco truthfully, as he had come to this realization several minutes before, after losing his internal battle "I'm sorry but I find that slightly hard to believe for all I know you'll turn this around on me in the great hall tomorrow morning, but for all it's worth...th thank you," said Hermione her lips twitching slightly as if she wanted to smile.

"Didn't we just make a truce?"

"I'm sorry but it's hard to get over the past in one night...no offense but you still haven't gained my full trust,"

"Thats okay, no need to apologize, I didn't expect you too, you've had a lot to deal with today and anyways it's not like I love you or anything...we've just come to an understanding," said Draco as he hid the slight hurt he felt. _What is happening to me? _Hermione let out a big shaky yawn. "I think it's time for you to go to bed,"

"Can't I just sleep on the couch?" said Hermione nestling in.

"I'm not stopping you, sleep where ever you like," Hermione nodded and then adjusted the pillow she had been leaning on. Draco grabbed a blanket from the other couch and handed it to her.

"Thanks," said Hermione still in shock from his sudden switch of kindness. "Oh no...I might get pureblood cooties," she then said mocking him.

And for the first time he laughed.

* * *

Draco was walking down a beautifully decorated corridor, in which there were many moving portraits lining the walls, as well as the occasional suite of armor. Even the architecture itself had a sort of elegance to it, one that was hard to master. He wore a dark black suite that had a slight green tint to it when a light shone on it. Silver trim lined the suite, befitting of a Slytherin and the perfect touch. He too had an air of elegance about him, one that only years of practice or natural grace could achieve. He entered a ballroom full of a sea of colors. Every possible shade of the rainbow adorned the many young ladies dancing , but one in particular caught his eye. She was in a blood red dress embroidered in gold. Draco immediately recognized the fabric, after all he had been chasing it for almost two weeks so it was hard to forget, He felt a great pang of jealousy towards the lucky guy twirling her around the dance floor. It was not till the end of the song that he had built up enough courage to ask her to dance, he had just stood their transfixed, trying to take everything about her in. He skillfully maneuvered through the many couples on the floor, then lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"You may," she said coyly, as the most beautiful girl in the room she had better get used to all the attention. Draco couldn't help but stare at her, with her big brown eyes, porcelain skin and golden brown hair it was if she was an angel from heaven. He couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness in her eyes or how familiar she looked. The continued to dance silently each observing the other, trying to place each other's faces with no avail. Three amazing dances later Draco was tapped on the shoulder and forced to surrender her to another man, before he left he placed a soft kiss on her cheek causing her to blush, and then all of a sudden she disappeared.

"Dammit!" Draco exclaimed. He got some rather odd looks from the other guests, yet no one seemed to notice the disappearance of his mystery girl. _How odd, _he thought. As he spent the next couple hours wandering aimlessly around the ballroom, occasionally dancing with a girl. But none of them seemed to even come close to her.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start from a surprisingly pleasant dream of which the highlight was an extremely handsome and perfect mystery man kissed her on the cheek. This extremely handsome and perfect mystery man continued to float around in her head the rest of the morning as she got ready. _What am I doing? This guy doesn't even bloody exist and he swepted me off my feet. I have more serious matters to dwell on! _Hermione thought to herself as she picked up a mirror to check the back of her hair when she noticed an odd slightly red marking on the back of her neck. _Probably just from my pillow, _she thought. She then made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office to discuss leaving arrangements as she wanted to be with her parents as soon as possible.

* * *

By the time Draco entered the common room Hermione was long gone. He was particularly relieved as he wasn't sure what had come over him the previous night and needed some time to sort out his feelings. He needed to think, and he also needed to a certain Zabinni. For surely Blaise would know what was wrong with him...But then again these days he wasn't so sure.

_Blaise_

_I'm coming to the slytherin common room in 10 mintues, be dressed and ready to go and I'll show you a shortcut_

Blaise, who like Hermione was an early riser even on weekends was very surprised to get Draco's letter. He was already dressed but was rather upset he would be missing breakfast. _However, _he thought, _Draco must really need help, he's never one to ask for it. _Which was true. Malfoys never asked for help that would be a sign of weakness, after all Malfoys do not have friends so they would have no one to ask anyways. So Blaise walked out to the common room where he grabbed a book, and sat casually looking for something of interest.

"You're getting to be just like Granger," said Draco as he came up behind Blaise.

"Woah," said a very startled Blaise, "Where did you come from?"

"You'll see," said Draco as he began heading towards a portrait of a dragon.

"Uh doors this way Draco," said Blaise.

"To the dungeons yes, but thats not where I want to go,"

"Oh," said Blaise.

"Dawning,"

A couple minutes later they arrived at the heads dormitory to the smell of freshly toasted bread. Blaise followed Draco to the kitchen, where the boys spread peanut butter on their toast and began stuffing their faces. When they were finished they headed out to the common room and plopped onto the couches. "I feel better already," said Draco. The boys sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Blaise spoke up. "So whats so important that you write to me at nine o clock in the morning?"

"I have no idea whats wrong with me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Care to expand?"

"Okay, so here it goes," said Draco pausing, "It all happened last night, I saw a student running out into the storm after hours and was gonna dock them points,"

"So noble of you,"

"Shut it Blaise, well anyways much to my surprise it was Granger. She looked to pitiful and depressed that I couldn't just leave her there." Blaise began to open his mouth. "I'm not finished!" Draco exclaimed. "I put my frickin arm around her and comforted her, brought her back to the dorm...I think you get the picture,"

"Did you kiss Granger?"

"NO!" So Draco outraged.

"Well then, I think you Draco Malfoy have just developed a heart," said Blaise teasingly, "took you long enough." _And that heart has a crush on your most hated muggleborn, oh this is just to good. _Blaise thought.

"Oh your so witty Blaise, I called you over so you could help me!"

"Sorry man...I'll try to refrain," said Blaise

"Oh and did I mention I made a truce with her,"

"Finally! We'll see how long this one lasts!"

* * *

"Ms. Granger, how pleasant to see you this morning," said Professor Dumbledore.

"I am afraid Professor that the circumstances I have come to talk to you about are not so," said Hermione in a slightly shaky voice.

Dumbledore picked up on her tone immediately. "How can I be of assistance Ms. Granger?"

"I need to get home! There has been a most unfortunate accident and..and I just need to see my Dad before it's too late!" said Hermione in great distress.

"I understand Ms. Granger come back to my office with your things in half and hour and all the arrangements will have been made,"

"Thank you Professor," said Hermione as she got up to leave. Once her back was turned she let her tears flow silently.


	9. Chapter 9:White Walls

Ginny was waiting for Hermione when she returned with a cup of Tea. "Hermione there you are! Is there anything I can do for you hun?" asked Ginny with concern.

"Can you help me pack," asked Hermione weakly.

"Of course! But first you have to eat something," she said as she handed Hermione a plate of toast.

"Thanks Gin," said Hermione as she begun to nibble.

"Do you want me to tell the boys? They're gonna wonder where you are." Hermione nodded and continued eating. Half an hour later Ginny was escorting a fed and packed Hermione back to Dumbledore's office. She watched as her friend said the password to the gargoyles and stepped onto the staircase. _Poor Hermione! _Ginny thought as she headed towards the Great Hall, the bearer of bad news.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were sitting outside when an owl approached them and held out it's leg. "It' for you Draco" said Blaise as the bird flew away. _Oh joy a letter from the headmaster, he can't expect me to be the one who made her cry can he! _Thought Draco exasperated.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am writing to inform you that Ms. Granger will be absent for the next week or so. As head boy your duties will continue without her (even the ball planning) and you are to keep track of assignments so you can help her catch up when she gets back. Have a nice day._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I have to plan the ball now! How fair is that? Why should I have to pick up her slack?" said Draco angrily.

"Woah Dude! You can really be an ass. Can't you put two and two together?"

"Yah I can add by twos thank you very much!"

"There's obviously a family issue going on, why else would she be crying so hard and then leaving for a week. You can be pretty stupid, and lets face it self centered sometimes!"

"Oh," was all Draco said. What Blaise said had made perfect sense and once again he was starting to feel the pangs of guilt.

"Yah! And please tell me you weren't such a douche when you were comforting her last night"

"I wasn't! Don't you recall why I came to talk to you in the first place? She's screwing with my emotions man!"

Blaise could only laugh. He'd never seen Draco so frazzled about a girl.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Like you wouldn't do the same to me,"

"Thats different!"

"How?"

"It just is,"

And that was the end to that conversation.

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The soothing rhythm that told the two women supporting each other at the end of the man's bed that he was still alive. Unmoving and covered in many bloody bandages Peter Granger looked all but dead to the world. The slow and steady rise and fall of his chest seemed all but deceiving and broke Hermione's heart. Laury who had been with Peter the entire night never leaving his side was beginning to look a little worse for wear. who always looked her best had a tangled mass of curls feebly tied back, mascara running down her face and tell tale circles under her eyes. This too broke Hermione's heart this women standing before her looked nothing like the mother she knew so well and it made her want to cry even more, but she bravely held her tears back.

"Mom why don't you go home and rest, I'll stay with dad for awhile,"

"But hun, what if he wakes up! What will he think if I'm not there?" said Laury in a panicked voice.

"I promise you'll be the first to know mum," said Hermione giving her a hug. "Now go, get some beauty sleep," she said trying to lighten the mood. Both women let out feeble laughs and then the older reluctantly parted. Hermione then pulled up to her father's beside, and squeezed his hand with her own. "Daddy..I..I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I want you to know how much I love you! I love you soo much and you need to come back, we can't live without you! Especially mom! She wouldn't know how to take care of herself without you. And the world, well it will be a very lonely place. And oh Daddy I just can't say it enough I love you. And I don't think I tell you that enough. You can't leave me without saying goodbye you just can't!" said Hermione before she burst into tears. She cried for sometime before her eyes dried up and lay her head on Peter's chest. Listening to his heart beat.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Some hours later Hermione woke up disorientated in a white room. Laury was standing in the doorway her lips slightly up turned as if she wanted to smile. She could never have asked for such a daughter. She pulled up a chair beside Hermione. "Good afternoon sleepy head,"

"Is it really afternoon already?" said Hermione

"Yes my dear, it seems you needed sleep just as much as I did,"

"Hows daddy? Is he any better?"

"A nurse will be in shortly to check up on him,"

Both women waited in an anxious silence for the nurse to arrive.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Afternoon Ladies," said a stern and rather stout nurse.

"Afternoon," the women said in unison.

All of a sudden the nurse rushed out of the room without even glancing at them. Hermione and Laury looked at each other anxiously, both thinking the same thing.

* * *

Classes were rather odd for Draco on Monday morning, as much as he hated to admit it, they were kinda dull without the constant bickering between him and Hermione. In transfiguration he even found himself watching Harry and Ron talking in worried undertones about Hermione. Once again he felt kinda jealous, no one would do that for him he suddenly disappeared...well maybe Pansy but that was different. And then he stopped himself. _No! Friendship is only a weakness, only a weakness! _But his heart really wasn't into it anymore. After all he'd made up with Blaise and having a friend wasn't so bad. It was actually kinda nice.

Then his thoughts strayed to Hermione, _what is wrong with me! _but before he could think about her any further

"Mr. Malfoy! Get your head out of the clouds this instant before you kill your toad!" shouted Professor McGonagal over the noise of the class. Draco looked down and realized his toad was about to burst. He quickly righted the spell but found his attention was still elsewhere.

Throughout the day, Draco found himself dosing off and always ending up in the same ballroom but only once did he catch a glimpse of the girl in the red dress. He danced aimlessly, paying no attention to his partners and more than once stepping on the toes of a lovely lady.

* * *

The constant beeping of the heart machine was the only reassurance the Peter Granger was still alive, but the Grangers were really starting to worry, the nurse rushing off like that could mean nothing good. Laury and Hermione held each other close comforting one another and preparing for the worst. It was several minutes before their agony was put to an end by the arrival of Doctor Yeung.

"Good afternoon ladies," he said in a happy voice. The women had no voices left so the simply nodded and attempted to smile. He began examining Peter and muttered "curious, how very curious indeed!" The women did not know what to make of this and continued to clutch each other in silence. "Well ladies I must say Mr. Granger is nothing short of a miracle. I have never seen someone take such a beating and recover so quickly!" The Grangers sighed in relief and actually began to smile. "I am sorry for all the suspense ladies but I guarantee you this, Mr. Granger will be awake before the week is up." This time full smiles cracked on the women's faces and did not leave for several minutes. The doctor bid them a good day and left them with a little bit of peace in their hearts. Little did they know that Peter's fast recovery was not due to a medical miracle but in fact an unconscious magic performed by Hermione herself.

On the third day of Hermione's being there Mr. Granger opened his eyes briefly for the first time. On the fourth he began to mumble in his sleep, and finally on the fifth day he was conscious for a full hour. Greeted by smiling faces he couldn't help but smile himself. As he was on the mend by the seventh day he insisted that Hermione miss no more school on his behalf and it was arranged that she would floo back to Hogwarts the next day;Sunday afternoon.

* * *

**I hope there aren't too many medical mistakes I don't know much about commas. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love a review :) Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10:The Ever Pending Truce

**Chapter 10:The Ever Pending Truce  
**

"Hogwarts, heads common room," Hermione said clearly as she stepped into the green flames. She had one more glance of her mothers worn face, before she spun out of the grate. Hermione had never particularly liked flooing, she didn't like the lack of control. She stumbled onto the rug, getting ash all over the place. Even though she hadn't mastered it yet, she had to admit it was more efficient than the train. She looked around the room and sighed, for the first time she rather be at home than at Hogwarts. She stood there not quite sure what to do with herself, sure she needed to catch up on homework, but she didn't even know what she missed. Dusting herself off she decided that the best plan of action was to unpack, get a cup of tea and for once in her life not worry about homework, she could catch up on monday. "I deserve a break," Hermione thought to herself.

"Granger," said Draco slightly surprised as he entered the common room, "you're back,"

"What great observation skills you have Malfoy," said Hermione agitated by his presence.

"I'm sorry but have I done anything to offend you?"

"Not recently, but if we delve a little further into the past..well then you'd need a lot of parchment for that list,"

"I will not deny what I have done in the past, but I thought we had a truce Granger,"

"Do you really expect me to believe that you'll honor it? Ive been gone for a week I'm surprised you even remember it!"

"It may surprise you Granger but I do generally keep my word,"

"And the word of a slytherin is sooo reliable,"

"Where is this coming from exactly Granger,"

"Not that you'd care but Ive had a rather stressful week and I do not need to be insulted right now. What I need is a cup of tea and a bubble bath!"

"Need I remind you that I have still yet to insult you and I will not stand in your way, Ive already got someone covering head duties for you tonight anyways,"

"What?"

"Yeah, Ive been covering for you all week! Ive had to plan this stupid ball by myself and get all your assignments, so don't thank me or anything,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't know, thank you," said Hermione blushing at her insensitivity. Though Draco appeared to be keeping it cool on the outside, he was absolutely furious. "_so she's had some family problems, that doesn't mean she can come back and bitch at me and call me untrustworthy oh I'll show her! I'll be the perfect gentleman. A Malfoy's word is law_!" Draco thought to himself.

"It's all right I'm sure you've been through a lot in the past week,"

"Thank you for understanding, sorry that I blew up at you," said Hermione sincerely.

"Just before you go you've got a smudge right there," said Draco as he wiped some ash of Hermione's chin with his thumb. This action shocked both of them and they quickly stepped away from one another.

"We'll I'm gonna go take a bath," said Hermione blushing slightly as she hurried off.

"_what the hell was that man?**"**_ Draco thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione settled into her bubble bath trying to clear her mind, but the harder she tried more thoughts kept popping up in her head. But no matter what she did she couldn't get her dad or Draco out of her head. The two competed for her attention for the rest of her bath, causing even more turmoil in her already troubled mind, she felt guilty for not worry about her dad, but then she also felt guilty for how she had treated Draco, and then she thought about when he touched her and what had it meant?

She waited until she was sure Draco had left for head duties before she went down to the kitchenette to make some tea. But she found not even this could calm her mind, so she headed up to her room to get her last resort: a book, and brought it downstairs to the common room. The exhaustion of the past week allowed her to read only two chapters before she was out cold in a deep sleep. This time however she was not awakened by the sickening crack of her toes braking but by a soft poke from the head boy. She groaned and turned the other way causing the book on her lap to fall. Lucky for Draco his reflexes enabled him to catch the book before he too received book related injuries. "Come on Granger get up you don't want to sleep on the couch,"Hermione groaned again but got up anyways. "Thanks Malfoy," she said as she trudged up the stairs.

"Your welcome," he whispered to himself. He then looked at the book in his hands. "Pride and Prejudice, what an odd title," he said but cracked the book open and started reading anyways. "_This is such a strangely worded book, only Granger would pick something like this, but I must admit the plot is sort of entertaining..though why everyone is obsessed with this bingley character, he's hardly rich and hasn't got any sort of skill_," Draco thought to himself getting only a few chapters ahead of Hermione then he too fell asleep.

* * *

"And you told me not fall asleep on the couch," said Hermione as she shook Draco "and what were you doing reading my book, huh?" Draco blearily opened his eyes and was disorientated for a few seconds before he realized Hermione was talking to him. "What," he asked groggily.

"I said what were you doing reading my book?"

"Is it such a crime? It was the only one down here, I didn't think you'd care so much jeesh, and what kind of muggle story is that the characters all talk so oddly," said Draco as he sat up and stretched.

"That's because it was written in the late 1700s. It's a classic,"

"and that Darcy character whats up with him?"

"I dunno but he seems to remind me of someone I know,"

"why'd you wake me up anyways,"

"I thought you needed time to beautify yourself,"

"oh your gonna pay for that," said Draco as wapped Hermione in the face with a pillow from the couch.

"oooof" said Hermione as she staggered back slightly dazed. She then grabbed a pillow and flung it at him with surprisingly good aim. Draco too took one to the face, then chucked the pillow back at Hermione, who just barely caught it before it hit her face and whipped it back at Draco. He dodged this time and was already chucking another pillow at her. "Is that all you've got Granger?"

"Not in a long shot Malfoy," said Hermione as she sent a silent tickling curse at him. Draco burst into laughter as he felt like ten people were tickling him at once. "Th..thats..not f..fare. Gr..an..ger!" said Draco in between laughs. She released the curse and said "I wouldn't expect anything less from a Slytherin."

"So you play the Slytherin card again,"

"You don't deny it then,"

"I don't," said Draco as he cast a silent tickling curse on Hermione.

"H..How..or. rrigin..al Malfoy," Hermione said in between laughter.

"It worked so effectively I didn't see the need to improvise," said Draco. Hermione struggled to keep from laughing but it was just too hard she was stuck like this until the curse was lifted. She however was ready and struck him with another pillow without a second thought. It was Draco's turn to stagger back, but he had no pillows with in reach, and now that he thought of it neither was his wand. "Dammit"

"Do you admit defeat?"

"Never,"

Hermione then hit him with another tickling curse.

"Now?"

"Nev..nev.. Never"

"Are you sure?"

Draco chose to simply nod.

"Then have fun taking a shower," she said as she got up to leave. Hermione was met by Blaise at the portrait.

"Feeling alright Hermione?"

"Better," she said her cheeks still glowing from laughter "I think Malfoy needs your help though," as she held the portrait open for him. He looked at her questioningly and then entered leaving her to walk to the great hall.

* * *

Hermione received a very warm reception at the Gryffindor table. She had to admit, it was good to be among her friends again. Ginny watched her closely to see if Hermione was acting or if she was truly smiling through out breakfast. She was glad to see Hermione for the most part wasn't acting. "So Malfoys not giving you a hard time is he?"

"Quite the opposite Gin, he's kept to the truce so far, it's kinda strange,"

"Well you tell me the minute he starts going back to his regular self and I'll straighten him up,"

"I think I can handle him myself," said Hermione "_I did quite well this morning, he's not gonna be too happy with me for leaving him like that."_

"So are you ready for classes,"

"I'm fine Gin, I know last week I was distraught but I was more in shock than anything, my dad's recovering wonderfully, I have nothing to worry about,"

"Thats good to hear, do you know who did it?"

"Haven't a clue, why?"

"Well I hate to bring it up but you shouldn't rule out death eaters,"

"Ive already thought of the possibility Gin, but wouldn't they have finished him off?"

"You would think so,"

"Hermione, is that a feather in your hair?"

* * *

"Damn her, I try and be nice and look at wear it gets me!"

"What the hell did you guys do in here?"

"Are you even listening to me Zabini?"

"Yes, but seriously what happened in here?"

"Pillow fight..."

"You had a pillow fight with Hermione Granger, hah thats too funny,"

"You saw that state she left me in,"

"Like you wouldn't do that to her,"

"I sure as hell would now!"

"I only have to guess who started it,"

"Well your right but thats besides the point, last night she went all crazy on me, saying that my word was a joke, now thats offensive,"

"Look at who were talking about mate,"

"Oh so take her side,"

"I'm just saying she has good reasons not to trust you,"

"And now I have good reasons not to trust her, I even woke her up so she wouldn't end up sleeping on the couch all night and this is how she repays me,"

"I didn't say shes right, but hell that girls got spirit,"

"Oh she won't get away with this,"

"yah remember the last time you said that you ended up in Dumbledore's office in your boxers," said Blaise chuckling.

* * *

"Now Ms. Granger you will work with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini on this potion as I doubt Weasley or Potter will be able to catch you up. Having said that do try not to kill each other," snarled professor Snape.

"Yes professor," said Hermione as she picked up her stuff and joined Draco and Blaise at their table.

"Have a pleasant breakfast?" said Draco in a slightly mocking voice.

"Why yes I did, so kind of you to ask Malfoy, but my breakfast will get us no further in the potion making," said Hermione as Blaise snickered.

"Whats sooo funny Zabini?" asked Draco

"Oh nothing, you are the master of small talk, I certaintley must observe your skill if I wish to be such a master myself," said Blaise sarcastically. But Draco could not reply as professor Snape was breathing down his neck. The group quickly gathered their things and got to work. Blaise now understood professor Snape's pain, after one class of Hermione and Draco's bickering. "_soo much for the truce,"_ he thought.

However when Hermione entered Transfiguration she barely sat down in her regular seat when she was once again forced to sit with Draco.

"Let me be the mature one, I am sorry for the way I treated you in potions and I would like to reinstate the truce," Hermione whispered.

"You are forgiven but my patience is running thin Granger,"

Hermione knew better than to reply, so she took out her parchment and ink and began taking notes. As most of the class was taken up by notes it was much less painful than potions. The truce once again in place they partnered peacefully for the rest of the day. They were unaware that someone was watching their progress very carefully with a smile and twinkle in his eye.

* * *

"How can you be sure it's Granger and Malfoy Dumbledore, I really must question your judgment in this matter,"

"My judgment has been questioned many times, especially in trusting you Severus, but I do believe I am right in this matter,"

"You have nothing to go on, there have been many sworn enemies that have gone through the school, why these too?"

"You forget Severus that though red and green are opposite on the color wheel they are complimentary to one another, your forget the cliche of opposites attract, even beyond this matter is prophecy itself,"

"No names are mentioned Dumbledore, no specifics, and you know first hand that prophecies can be misinterpreted, we see what our minds want us to see not what was intended,"

"Give them time Severus,"

"We could give them all the time in the world and they would still be at each others throats,"

"Have faith Severus,"

"Why will you not listen to me sir? Granger doesn't even have a twin,"

"The word twin can be applied in many different ways, not all twins are blood relations,"

"But Dumbledore,"

"No buts Severus, I have listened the prophecy many times, I am sure of it's meaning,"

"I think you have listened to it too many times, you over analyze it's meaning,"

"Quite the contrary, when was the last time you heard the whole prophecy Severus?"

"Maybe five years,"

"Then I think it is time for you to listen to it again,"

* * *

**Wow this chapter has a lot of dialogue! What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review please :)**


End file.
